I ll fix you
by SnapeHalfBloodPrincess
Summary: Quando uma tentativa de ajuda se transforma em algo mais.


**I´ll fix you**

**Harry Potter Fan-Fiction**

**Severus Snape e Alexis Snow**

Ron, Hermione, Alexis e Harry fazem com que o Troll atinja o chão da casa de banho das raparigas. A professora McGonagall, o professor Quirrel e o professor Snape entram a correr. A expressão de choque é visível na cara de todos os presentes. A professora McGonagall depressa começa a repreende-los, mas a atenção desvia-se, por momentos, da repreensão da professora McGonagall e fixa-se na perna de Snape. Ele tem um corte profundo na sua perna direita. Está coberto de sangue. Quando Snape se apercebe-se que Alexis reparou no seu corte, cobre-o com o seu manto. Alexis voltou a desviar o olhar e fixou novamente a sua atenção no que a professora McGonagall dizia. Quando ela terminou a sua reprimenda, disse, finalizando:

-Agora, vamos embora, antes que o Troll acorde. – ela lançou um ultimo olhar ao troll e saiu.

Harry, Ron e Hermione seguiram-na, assim como o professor Quirrel . Snape ia também para sair, contudo Alexis agarrou-lhe o braço.

-Como é que a menina se atreve a agarrar-me o braço? – perguntou ele tentando disfarçar o calor que o seu toque lhe causava.

-Eu preciso de falar consigo. – como ele desejava que ela lhe dissesse o quanto ela o amava.

-Não me parece que tenha para me dizer alguma coisa que eu queira ouvir. Faz intenção de me largar o braço ou nem por isso? – perguntou ele num tom rude.

-Não, a menos que me deixe falar consigo.

-Menina corajosa.

-Por favor….

-Está bem. Mas vamos para a sala de poções, antes que o troll volte a acordar e provoque estragos em nós os dois.

Alexis foi com Snape até às masmorras. Entram na sala de Poções.

-Diga depressa o que tem a dizer. – apressou Snape. Embora já desconfiasse o que ela queria falar com ele.

-O que é que lhe aconteceu à perna? – ele sabia mesmo o que ela queria falar com ele.

-Não tem nada a ver com isso. Portanto, se era só isso que queria saber, vá-se embora.

-Professor Snape… - ela aproximou-se dele e passou-lhe a mão pelo braço.

-O que é que está a fazer?

Alexis ficou deveras surpreendida com a pergunta.

-Creio que não estou a perceber a pergunta. - respondeu ela.

-O que é que está aqui a fazer, menina Snow?

-A tentar ajudá-lo.

-Porquê?

-Porque não?

-Não seja insolente!

-Não estou a ser ! Ou pelo menos estou a tentar não o ser.

-A melhor maneira de não o ser é ir-se embora.

-Nesse caso creio que vou continuar a ser insolente, porque eu não vou a lado nenhum.

-Não acha que já está a abusar. Creio que se continuar assim, serei obrigado a aplicar-lhe uma detenção.

-Por mim tudo bem.

-Está a passar das marcas. Saia imediatamente daqui! – gritou Snape.

Quando Snape menos esperava, Alexis atordoou-o. Ele caiu imóvel no chão. Ele estava consciente mas não se podia mexer. Ela sabia que aquilo lhe ia custar caro. Alexis fez-lhe um curativo e saiu. Ai, como ela sabia que quando ele voltasse a si a iria procurar e provavelmente dar cabo dela. À noite, Alexis caminhava pelos corredores, perto da sala de poções, sentia que fazia de propósito para se cruzar com ele, quando foi violentamente puxado pelo braço.

- A menina tem noção do que fez? – gritou Snape.

-Professor, sugiro-lhe que não grite tanto, a menos que queria acordar todo o castelo.

-A menina não tem o direito de sugerir seja o que for. – disse, empurrando-a contra a parede. – Qual é o seu problema?

-Preocupar-me demasiado consigo ! – Snape ficou estupefacto.

-Desculpe?

-O que é que não percebeu? – perguntou ela. Ela tinha ambos os braços contra a parede. Presos pelos de Snape. Ela empurrou o seu corpo para a frente, ripostando, e os corpos acabaram por se tocar.

A excitação de Snape foi visível.

-Sinto que já percebeste o que quis dizer. – o trocadilho fez Snape ficar embaraço mas ele disfarçou e não reagiu.

-Você é um insensível ! – uma lágrima correu a cara de Alexis. Snape largou-lhe os braços.

Alexis virou-lhe as costas para se ir embora.

-Alexis… - disse Snape, não sabendo o que dizer. Ela parou.

-Eu não queria… - ela interrompeu, voltando-se novamente para ele.

-Você faz demasiadas coisas que não quer. Quando é que vai começar a fazer algo que quer? – Alexis virou-se novamente para ir embora.

Snape não aguentou. Estava farto da provocação, já não lhe conseguia resistir mais. Agarrou-lhe o braço e, antes que Alexis tivesse tempo de reagir, encostou-a contra a parede e beijo-a sofregamente. Ele ainda esperou, embora desejasse que não, que ela o tentasse afastar. Mas ela não o fez. Ela colocou-lhe as mãos na cintura e subiu-as pelo corpo dele até à cara. Quando romperam o beijo, Snape foi o primeiro a falar.

-Era isto que querias que eu fizesse?

-Era isso que queria fazer?

- Alexis…

-Eu disse-lhe que queria que fizesse aquilo que você quer fazer. Se fez o que queria então era isso que eu queria.

- Porque é que tens que complicar tudo?

-Porque parece bem mais fácil do que dizer ao professor de Poções que quero que ele me beije.

-Se o tivesses dito, já o teríamos feito à muito mais tempo. Quem me dera que já o tivesses dito há muito mais tempo. Por favor, abraça-me. –Alexis obedeceu.

-Professor… - Snape interrompeu-a.

-Severus, Alexis, por favor trata-me por Severus. – pediu-lhe.

-Severus…. – Snape ficou surpreendida com o prazer que ele tinha ao ouvi-la pronunciar o seu nome próprio. – acho que deviamos ir para outro sitio. Não acho que seja boa ideia sermos apanhados.

Snape ficou ainda mais encantado quando ela disse aquelas palavras. Significava que ela queria continuar o que tinham começado a fazer. Ele agarrou-lhe a mão e puxou-a para dentro da sala de poções. Retomaram o beijo apaixonado. Ele pegou-a pela cintura e sentou-a numa das mesas da sala. Ela sorriu-lhe e começou a desabotoar-lhe o casaco. Ele ajudou-a. Ela sentiu uma sensação muito agradável quando o viu apenas de camisa branca. Continuou a despi-lo e ele fez o mesmo. Acabaram por fazer amor na mesa. Quando terminaram, Snape abraçou Alexis e aparatou com ela em cima da sua cama. Ela correspondeu ao abraço e disse-lhe.

-Acho que tens mesmo que começar a fazer mais coisas que queres.

Snape sorriu e beijou-a.

FIM


End file.
